RUSH: Book 3
by LawsonTR01
Summary: Tactical Response is put in charge of the safety of a foreign guest. TR soon discovers that the business man they're guarding is the least of their worries, when a bus is booby trapped and a Russian mob stage their biggest heist yet; but is it all linked?
1. Chapter 1 Don't Let Me Go

**A/N: And here's the first chapter of Book Three! I hope you all enjoy it! I've done my best to give you all a fairly exciting start and I really do hope that it's to your liking. Please review! It gives me the strive to write more and I really do enjoy both short and lengthy reviews; they're truly more than well-received! So please, sit back and enjoy the first instalment of RUSH: Book 3!**

Chapter 1 – Don't let me go

"Shot's fired! I repeat, shot's fired at the Vineyeard Restaurant, Acland Street! TR1, we need immediate assistance!" Charlie's firm tone called into the comm's, his hand frantically trying to find the grip of his holstered pistol. Drawing it quickly, the Senior Sergeant took cover behind the door of TR2, his eyes scanning the doors of the restaurant, trying to make sight of anyone who may have been shot. From this angle; nothing could be seen. Sergeant Brendan Joshua was taking cover on the driver's side door and Christian had bounded out of the backseat, his gun pushed out and away from his body, fully extended arms allowing him a perfect aim. One shot had been fired – but now – silence.

"_We're on our way Charlie."_ Lawson's voice called back after a moments delay. Shannon and Lawson had been forced to ride one man short. Stella was on leave after having trouble dealing with Michael's passing and Lawson had refused to have some random fill in her slot. _"So what's the go over there, Charlie? Until a minute ago you were saying that these assholes weren't the real deal – and now they're piss-farting about and shooting people?" _Lawson clicked back once more.

"Look, Lawson. Until now it seemed like these guys just wanted to get the cash from the register and up and out of this place. Apparently someone gave them a reason to start shooting." Charlie raced back, clicking his comm. and feeling slightly personally attacked by Lawson's words.

"_You sure you didn't spook 'em? Maybe you should've just let 'em walk?" _Senior Sergeant Blake challenged.

"Lawson – I know what I'm bloody doing. Get your ass here and give us a hand, or piss of back to whatever it was you were doing before. I didn't call you into to scrutinize how we dealt with this situation." Charlie shot back with a fiery and determined tone.

"_Yeah, yeah. We're five off." _Lawson succumbed, a smile crossing his lips. There was nothing better than stirring Charlie up; even when he had started to make his bed in TR's ranks.

"Okay, Josh – I'm going to approach the door. I need you to cove me. Christian – I want you to go around the back and make sure they don't try and do a runner on us. Let's go!" Charlie instructed, advancing away from the safety-shield that was the TR vehicle door. Pacing carefully across the open terrain, Charlie finally found himself in cover again. Back pushed firmly against the door and hidden from the robbers inside, Senior Sergeant Lewis waited for Christian to get in position.

"_In position, Charlie." _Christian clicked back.

"Okay. On my mark, we're going to move in and try and put this thing to a stop. Josh; get onto Lawson – tell him we're going to attempt a resolution."

"_Charlie." _Josh pushed back quickly, making sure to get in before the Senior Sergeant took any action. _"I think our best bet's waiting on Lawson and Shannon. It's too risky."_

"Josh! From what we can tell, someone's been shot in there. I'm not waiting on Lawson if it means losing another bloody life. Do you understand?" this wasn't about saving lives. Charlie may have wanted it to seem that way, but in all honesty, he just wanted to prove that he was better leadership material than Lawson was. He wanted to pin himself right into TR's top dog position before Lawson could work his magic.

"_I'm waiting on Lawson, Charlie. You can go in, but I'm not coverin' ya'." _Josh stated simply. There was no swaying the Sergeant. His loyalties to Lawson were unshakeable and unwavering. The two of them had faced some hard times, had some falling outs here and there, but always found their way back to the same place they were at now; a best mateship. No matter what any superior said, Josh first and foremost took orders from Lawson. It was a bond that was so close that it was hard to determine whether the two of them were brothers – related by blood – or simply just close mates.

"Josh!"

"No Charlie. I told ya'. Wait on Lawson – that's all there is to it."

There was nothing to it. Whether Charlie wanted to go in or not, without Josh, it just want safe enough. He wasn't willing to risk his own ass or Christian's for that matter just to secure an arrest. He wasn't that obsessed and he wasn't that hell bent on securing his place in TR.

"Well is he bloody here yet?" Charlie worded back.

"Just got here now, Charlie." Josh replied immediately, signalling Lawson and Shannon to pull over in a zone where they weren't at a risk of being fired on. The Senior Sergeant dropped out of the car, his hands swaying by his sides as he advanced to his best mate. Offering him a greeting handshake, Lawson raised a brow and tilted his head towards the building.

"So what've we got then?" the Senior Sergeant asked, adjusting his vest slightly.

"Same as before, Lawson. Charlie and Christian are ready for a breach, but I thought we may as well wait on you." Josh uttered simply back.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds like the best option." Lawson smirked. "How'd Charlie take to that?"

"He got pretty pissed." Josh offered back with a taunting smile.

A brief pause as Lawson smiled back.

"Good." He acknowledged, patting Josh firmly on the shoulder. "Alright, Charlie; Shannon and I are on our way to you." Lawson clicked, pulling his glock out and holding it downward in his left hand before taking cover behind Charlie. There was a moment of silence and Charlie signalled Josh to make his way to Christian. All teams were set in no time. Breaching time was approaching. Counting down with his fingers, Charlie signalled Lawson and Shannon to move in. The Senior Sergeant busted forward, his foot crashing into the doors and forcing them to fling open. Shannon briskly moved passed him, her gun drawn fully out and aimed at the targets that had now frozen in shock. Shotgun swinging a hostage to the door that had suddenly been busted open, a suspect discharged and a scatter shot sent itself towards Shannon. A firm slamming feeling hit her chest and immediately, she fell backwards into the wall and coughed vigorously as she fell to the floor.

"Shit!" Lawson cussed, his eyes tracking between his targets and his partner. "Put your weapons on the ground!" Lawson shouted forcefully, his eyes finally finding themselves locked on his targets now. He was no use to Shannon if he got shot. He needed to deal with the situation at hand before he could help her. "Put your weapons on the ground now! I will not ask again!" Lawson demanded; a confirmation of his words ever present in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Lawson had allowed himself to let his personal feelings into his line of work. The suspects nodded and quickly they dropped their weapons to the floor. Josh and Christian advanced from behind, kicking each of the men in the behind section of their knee and cuffed them. Immediately once the targets were secured, Lawson holstered his weapon and rushed to Shannon. She was alright. She was breathing and there didn't seem to be any blood. The vest had stopped the shot; but there was no doubting she was hurt.

"Shan." Lawson spoke. "Shannon – look at me, yeah!" he spoke quickly, patting her cheek gently to shake her out of the shocked state she'd found herself in. "Shannon. Can you hear me?" he asked, hoping for a response. Just something to confirm what he could already see; that she was going to be okay.

"I'm fine, Lawson." She spoke softly, clasping his hand that was working at snapping her out of the state she was in. "I'm fine." She repeated, offering him an earnest smile.

A sigh of relief escaped Lawson's lips and his eyes fell relieved. She was okay.

"Don't do that to me again, yeah?" Lawson begged.

"Lawson – I didn't exactly plan it." Shannon responded with a smart-alick tinge to her words.

"Sometimes I bloody wonder. Testing me to see how much I bloody love you or something?" Lawson joked and leaned forwards, kissing Shannon gently on the forehead.

"I don't need to test that, Lawson. I already know."

"Lawson!" Josh's voice broke the moment that the two love birds were sharing. "Kerry wants ya'." He offered a phone in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming mate." He spoke, offering Josh a nod and patting Shannon on the shoulder. "You're not gonna' die on me if I pop off to talk to Kerry, are ya?"

"Shut up, Lawson." Shannon snorted back with a playful jab into the Senior Sergeant's leg. A jab that was enough to make him wince a little.

"Right-o." Lawson stood to full height pacing towards Josh, "Give it here." He remarked, taking the phone from the Sergeant and pushing it to his ear.

"Kerry?"

"_Uh, yeah, Lawson. Look – I need you to get TR to the Melbourne Airport as soon as possible. We've got a highly important foreign guest flying in that needs some protection, and I scored you guys the job. I'll meet you down there, yeah?"_

"Ah – Kerry. We're a little busy at the moment."

"_Oh, Lawson. I'm not asking."_

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Lawson lipped back finally, hanging up the phone and tossing it back towards Josh.

"What'd she want?" he quirked with a raise of the brow, catching the phone and sliding it back into his Kevlar vest.

"Kerry needs us all down at Melbourne Airport. Some high-risk bullshit we've gotta' deal with." Lawson answered back. "Charlie; get some uniforms down here. We need'a get going, yeah?" Lawson offered.

"Their on their way, Lawson." Charlie nodded.

Clicking in on his comm. Lawson paged Leon, "Mate; do us a favour?"

"_What's up, Lawson?"_

"Look, Kerry's just called us over to Melbourne Airport. Find out who exactly needs police protection that's flying in today, yeah? I need to know what I'm dealing with here."

"_Yeah, Lawson. I'll see what I can do. I'll be back to you in a jiffy." _Leon responded helpfully.

"Thanks Leon."

* * *

><p><em>Woosh…<em>

_Woosh…_

_Woosh…_

_The sound of the ocean pressing against rocks and trickling into the air continued in almost a rhythm-like sequence. The vibrant golden coloured sun shone on from behind some brief clouds, and the rays bounced off the surface of the pure blue water. The wind blew only slightly; enough to be a breeze – but not enough to cause any discomfort or a chill. The air was warm. It was fresh and it was completely clear. Sand grains gently mixed themselves up with one another with each brief blow of the wind and Stella simply stood there amongst it all. Her eyes were tracking along the beautiful ocean and her hair blew to the left of her, brushing over her shoulders and allowing her to feel every last strand moving away from her as the wind blew. The sand tickled beneath her toes and the water splashes from the ocean meeting the rocks landed on her features. She could feel it all. This couldn't be anymore real. She wasn't alone. Her right hand was laced with someone else's fingers. Michael._

_The warmth of his strong and untrained hand on hers was enough to cause comfort – but it wasn't enough to sustain her happiness. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to be in his arms._

_She never was._

_It was always the same. Her on a beach, her right hand interlaced with Michael's hands. A pleasant smile was always pulled over his features and his eyes were so lively that they appeared completely life-like. He was there. He was standing there with her, and her standing with him. There was no denying. She could feel him there. She could hear his every breath just above the wind that casually picked up and drowned out its sound here and there. But nevertheless – even when the breathing was feint, Stella knew it still was. And it always ended the same way._

"_I love you, Michael."_

Eyes snapping open and chest pounding with the racing heart that rested behind the ribcage, Stella felt the rock-like sweat droplets trickling down her forehead. She couldn't sleep anymore. Every single time she tried, she just couldn't. Being home and away from work didn't help anything. It gave her too much time to think. To ponder on the what if's and to see Michael in her dreams. To see him and tell him what she had always wanted to tell him. To tell him what now, it was too late to ever translate. Her eyes were swelling from the tears that she'd been unknowingly crying in her sleep, and slowly, Stella started to realize that despite how many times she told Shannon and Lawson that she was okay when they called her when they got home at night; she wasn't. She wasn't okay. She was lost, broken, unsure and alone. She'd lost the one person she had every truly loved and she wholeheartedly believed that losing him was for the most part as a result of her lacking of action. No, she wasn't okay.

She couldn't fake it anymore.

She had to see someone and she had to do it before everything became more than painful – but dangerous.

* * *

><p>"Alright, thanks for that Leon." Lawson clicked back, pacing towards the tactical response members who'd all regrouped at their designated cars. "Okay. Leon's done a little bit of a check on who it is exactly Kerry's set us up with here." Lawson scanned the ranks, locking eyes with Josh and Charlie more so than the others. "Stanislav Devonski is the official we're going to be looking after. Now, from what Leon can gather he's a Russian businessman who's got himself in some serious shit with the Russian mafia. He screwed them over with a weapons and drugs import and they've decided they've got a bone to pick with him. Expect hostility. Vest up and lets get going." Lawson concluded with a quick and to the point lecture.<p>

"Shannon, you're with me. Josh, Christian and Charlie – you're with TR2." Lawson spoke simply; receiving a harsh look from Charlie. There was no denying that the idea of having Lawson bark orders at him was unnerving and unwelcome. But the team seemed to be working well thus far – so Charlie was willing to give Lawson a little bit of rope until he screwed himself over. The thing was; Charlie wasn't as all knowing as he thought – because Senior Sergeant Blake rarely made mistakes. In anyone's book; he was the perfect cop.

Hands firmly placed at the wheel, Shannon began on her way towards the airport. Lawson sat in reasonable silence. He was replaying everything that had happened over the past few months. Losing Dom. Losing Michael. Watching Stella fall apart. Everything had gone to the shit and for the first time – even being the leader of an elite squad – Lawson knew he couldn't do anything to help. It wasn't a feeling that he was used to. It was expected that he was able to help. To offer advice or a helping hand; something that'd get everyone back on track. But now, he just couldn't. The world was falling apart around the elite police squad and the one thing that shone bright and kept the Senior Sergeant sane was a person. A person that today, he almost lost. Shannon.

He loved her. There was no denying that, and now more than ever, Lawson was certain that it was the right time to show it. Blinking his eyes and snapping out of his train of thought, Lawson signalled Shannon to the side of the road.

"Shan – pull over." He piped abruptly.

Seemingly, Shannon responded; though immediately, she was concerned. Had Lawson seen something that she hadn't? Did she miss a hit & run that occurred at the lights behind them? No. The thoughts stopped as Lawson turned to her, unfastening his seatbelt.

"Lawson?" she questioned, uncertainty plastered across her features.

"Shannon – just… give me a minute." He tried.

Shannon sat silent as her eyes watched on in curiosity.

"Look, Shan. I know I've been distant. Since Dom and then Michael." Lawson's voice was holding strong and for the first time since Michael had passed away, the Senior Sergeant mentioned his name. "But Shannon – I can't explain to you how much you've meant to me in that time. You've been my rock, Shan – and not many people can say that for themselves. When I've needed you – you've been there and when I've needed my space, you've bloody well given it to me." Lawson worded. "If losing two of my closest mates in the period of a year has taught me anything, it's that life's too short. We can't rationalize everything we do. But this – what I'm about to do – it seems pretty rational in my mind, yeah?" Lawson spoke honestly.

"Shannon." Lawson spoke her name with the most sincerity. "I love you and I always will. I can't think of where I'd be without ya'." He spoke on. "Will you marry me?" he spoke finally, trying his best to keep the words as unshaken as he possibly could. His hand had reached into a pouch on his vest and he'd retrieved a small box which had now been cranked open – only to reveal a beautiful ring.

Shannon's body had frozen and she felt her face flushing with blood. Her cheeks were glowing red and she wasn't sure if it was from the shock or something completely different. She didn't know what to do. Every word he uttered was sinking in still and it felt like time was going so slowly, and even despite the fact that Lawson had finished talking – Shannon was still a good five seconds behind. Though finally it hit her, and tears began trickling down her cheeks.

"Yes." She chocked full hearted; a smile crossing her lips as she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Lawson's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The Senior Sergeant's smile could only be seen for a moment before his lips were consumed by the softness of Shannon's. He was so relieved. So happy. So in love.


	2. Chapter 2 Foreign Soil

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Thank-you all for your reviews on the last chapter. They were much appreciated! Please keep them coming as per usual; they're really great to read! I hope this chapter appeals to you as much as the last; enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Foreign Soil

TR1 and TR2 seemed to somehow arrive at the airport at the same time, but Lawson and Shannon kept their little private affair on the down low. They needed to act professional. They were on the job and therefore, they had to arrange their priorities in such a way. Weaving out of their vehicles, the massing force of TR found their way into a small group; advancing tall towards Kerry who was standing in a private hangar bay. The door was pulled wide open and behind Kerry was a medium-height and build Russian individual; wearing a tailor made suit and with greased black hair – clearly showing his receding hairline; clearly a well off man no less, and clearly the man that Kerry had called the team into protect. Kerry's eyes tracked towards the advancing team and she gave them a greeting nod.

"Guys." She greeted steadily. "This is Mr. Devonski. He's – uh – well let's just say he isn't quite straight in the way he operates. Works with drug imports, weapon imports and a heap of other shit – but he's got something the police need." Kerry began explaining.

"What's that exactly?" Shannon piped, emerging from behind Lawson and Josh.

"A shitload of evidence and a confession on the Russian mafia that'll secure a truckload of its members behind bars with some serious time." Kerry added back.

"Right." Lawson lipped, pulling his lips tightly to the side. "So there's no room for error then?" he plotted back rhetorically. "So, that rules Charlie out for being the chief of op's then considering how this morning went then, doesn't it?" Lawson smiled teasingly towards his superior. Charlie's eyes said it all and with a tight lip pulled, the Senior Sergeant stepped out in front of Lawson and forcefully nudged him in passing.

"No – that's enough. I'll be heading this. Lawson; it's about bloody time you pulled your head in."

"Is it?"

"Yeah – it's is!" Charlie shot back fiercely.

Lawson eyed the man up confidently.

"Well, Charlie – if you'd done your bloody job in the first place and knew how to keep your team in line we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place, now would we?" Lawson added with a confident smirk still pulled across his features. Though the bickering came to a halt when Kerry's judgemental gaze locked itself on the two commanding officers of TR. Index finger summoning them both, Kerry advanced away from the team and the high-risk official that was expecting protection. Stopping, she rolled her eyes and pulled a frustrated hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with you two?" She shot forcefully. "You are the primary leaders of the most highly trained police group in the bloody country and here you are bickering like a married couple!" Kerry put.

"If I'd had known TR was going to go to the shit without me – I wouldn't have been so keen to up and leave."

"I don't think you leaving was the issue, Kerry." Lawson interjected.

"Sorry?" Kerry's fierce gaze locked onto Lawson and annoyance was clear in her words and her appearance.

"I don't think you leaving was the issue." Lawson repeated. "You appointed some copper who's advanced through the ranks by being given hand-me-down's from connections to high ranking police officials above me, Kerry. What? You think I'm just gonna' fall in line and let this asshole take my squad over?" Lawson snapped.

"Lawson!" Charlie attacked. "You've got no right -…"

"Is that a fact? And what bloody right do you have to come in and seize control of my team!" Lawson snapped back.

"Oh… Just shut-up, would you!" Kerry forced, suppressing her anger into one powerful burst; enough to let the guys know she was serious – but in a fairly low and distinct call. "Look at you. Remember who the hell you are – and go and do your job." Kerry charged. "You either sort your shit out – or I'm pulling you's off this."

Charlie and Lawson offered one another challenging looks and the tension between them was thick.

"So, Lawson – what's it gonna' be? You think you can pull your head in so we can get this done like professionals – or are you going to let your personal feelings get in the way?" Charlie snorted.

"Nah." Lawson heaved stirringly, in an almost sarcastic and arrogant fashion, "I think I'll be able to fall back behind the scenes for now. But the second you screw yourself over, Charlie – I'm taking the bloody reigns."

Kerry looked between the two men as they spoke and clapped her hands together almost in a mocking condoning for their actions. "Hooray." She sighed tiredly. "Glad you two've sorted your shit out. Now, can I get you back to the team and introduce you to the bloke your protecting without having a battle for leadership breaking out again?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lawson nodded.

"Sure." Charlie nodded back in accordance with Lawson's words.

"Good." Kerry spoke simply, advancing back in the direction she'd come from; her heels clacking with every step. The distance eventually narrowed and she found herself only a meter or so away from Mr. Devonski. With a brief smile, and a nod, Kerry signalled out the advancing Senior Sergeant's that were filing in behind her.

"Stanislav, this is Senior Sergeant Charlie Lewis and Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake. They'll be in charge of your protection during your time here. Uh – for the time being, you'll be riding in a vehicle with Senior Sergeant Blake to a safe house, where you'll be staying until the court hearing." Kerry explained, but her words were drowned out by a groan from the Russian business man.

"No." he spoke; his strong accent breaching the words. "I don't want to go with them. I've arranged my own accommodation for my stay."

"No – Mr. Devonski – that's not part of the deal, alright? We're entitled to ensuring you are kept out of danger until you're called to court. If anything happens to you, it's on us." Lawson snapped back, talking a little with his hands. There was no way that the Senior Sergeant was going to allow this Russian criminal to decide where he was going to be situated, and how everything was going to be run during his stay.

"No!" he snorted. "I no longer want police protection!" Stanislav growled.

"Oh, look, Mr. Devonski; you don't have a choice." Kerry jumped back. "Christian!" Kerry signalled, summoning the Constable over. "Look after Mr. Devonski for me, would you? I've gotta' have a word with Charlie and Lawson on what routes we're going to take to get this guy to the safe house." And without even a secondly delay, the Superintendant summoned the two Senior Sergeant's after her and found her way to the police vehicle she'd been assigned.

"Eh-Hey!" Christian spoke as he advanced clumsily towards the Russian man, a broad smile stretched across his lips. Christian was always the perfect candidate to ease unwavering individuals into situations. He had a presence about himself. A certain vulnerability which made power-hungry, corrupt individuals like Stanislav feel right at home. It may have been dangerous to play off of that vulnerability, but at times, it was all Kerry and the rest of TR had as an advantage over the assholes that they had to deal with.

"Constable Tapu." The Russian smiled falsely. "Pleasure."

"Pleasures all mine, Mr. Devonski. I'm a big supporter of what you're doing. Even when the others aren't." Christian admitted; a firm smile plastered over his features still.

"Da, da. Thank-you Christian. It's the right thing to do and so it should require no support. Any one would do the same thing given the situation." Stanislav stated; a clear stress on his words.

"Oh! Of course! I mean – it just takes some balls to do something like this. To go up against people willing to kill you." Christian tried to justify. "Not that we'll let them kill you." He added quickly to defend himself and cover his own rear.

"I'd hope you would make sure I get out of all of this alright, Constable Tapu. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Stanislav smiled truthfully. "You're a good young man, Christian. You remind me of my son, back in Russia. He looks like you. Shorter and more on the fat side…. But like you no less." Stanislav smirked, patting Christian graciously on the shoulder. "You are the kind of man I want protecting me!" he cheered. But the joyful conversation was broken when Kerry's heels were heard approaching and the two Senior Sergeant's were falling in line behind her.

"Okay." Kerry announced upon her arrival. "Christian; you're going to be the primary security officer in charge of Mr. Devonski's protection." And a well received smile was offered by Stanislav with the words that Kerry had offered. There was no denying – even now in the early days of having met Christian – Stanislav found a certain trait that he liked about the boy. Whether it was his easily manipulated personality, or his self-uncertainness, Stanislav didn't know. But whatever it was; it was prominent and influential.

"'Right then. Let's get the person of interest to the safe house immediately." Lawson called out, clicking his fingers and watching as the members of TR branched off towards their respective vehicles. Though his hand caught Josh's arm before he could escape. There was something that the Senior Sergeant needed to tell his mate. There was something that he needed Josh to do. Not now, but later.

"Mate." He lipped.

"What's up?" Josh replied simply, turning himself to face Lawson front-on.

"Nah, nah – nothing mate. I just you to do us a favour, yeah?"

"Shoot."

"Look – I haven't heard from Stell' much recently. Can you check up on her tonight? She's blocking me and Shannon out – but you and her shared a similar mind state when Michael…" Lawson struggled. "Y'know?"

"I'll try, Lawson. Dono what good it'll do though."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Least we can do is try though, yeah?"

Josh nodded in response and gave Lawson a firm tap on the bicep before making off to meet up with his travelling group.

* * *

><p>"Okay Christian. You think you're all set for tonight then?" Kerry questioned, looking the fully uniformed Constable over. He was going to have to stay at the safe house for a night or two; just to make sure things didn't go pair-shaped – but thereafter – he was back to working with TR in his regular duties. Uniforms took over from there on.<p>

"Um, yeah, I think so." Christian spoke with a certain uncertainty. "Can someone let my girl know I won't be going home though?" Christian spoke, biting his lip. "I'd do it myself – but she'll have my balls for not giving her the heads up." Christian smiled nervously.

A stirring smile crossed Kerry's features and a half-sigh-half-laugh escaped her lips. "Oh, Christian; I'll get Lawson to give her a call. You just…. You just make sure your heads here – on the job, yeah?" Kerry pushed.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "Will do, Kerry."

Without any more delay, the Superintendant gave Christian a nod and looked Stanislav over once. "You behave, you hear?" Kerry pushed. She received a cheeky smile and a simple nod.

"Of course, Superintendant. Not the slightest trouble from me!" the Russian accent punched through the air.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kerry murmured unconvinced as she turned and made her way out the door. Clicking her comm. in, Kerry paged Leon.

"Alright Leon, I'm on my way out. You get those cameras online and keep a good eye on this place. I want to know whenever this Russian prick eats, shits and sleeps." Opening her car door and slamming it shut as she ignited the engine of her vehicle, Kerry received a simple confirmation from Leon.

"You've got it, Kerry."

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night was only illuminated by the streetlights that were beaming down onto the pavement. Josh's face was shadowed by the hood he had pulled over his head, his hands pocketed in his hooded jumper and his head titled forward to protect his face as much as he possibly could from the cold wind blowing against him. He'd promised his best mate that he'd check up on Stella and so he was going to. But the fact of the matter was, that wasn't the reason Josh was walking outside at one in the morning. He couldn't sit at home anymore. He didn't want to drive or to sleep or anything like that. It gave him too much time to think. To think about what he could have done differently. How he could have forced Charlie to allow TR to take the case back so Michael wasn't acting in his own free-lance ways. The officer just wanted to prove himself. To show that he was just as good as everyone else he was working alongside. What he didn't know however was that Josh considered him just as good – if not better than some of the finest police he'd worked alongside. And Josh couldn't help but think. What if he'd told Michael that? What if he'd put it out into the open, allowed Michael to realize how much he was valued, rather than stirring him up at every given moment.<p>

It didn't matter now. It was too late for anything like that, and so Josh stopped thinking. He put up a mental block like he always did when things became too much – and just stopped thinking about it completely. None the less, his thoughts had trudged on long enough for him to reach Stella's door. With a firm hand, Josh knocked. The lights were clearly on inside, and it was more than obvious that Stell' was awake. The sound of light footsteps coming down the hall told Josh to ease his way away from the door; just so Stella wasn't too alarmed by the male figure standing at her door front. One. Two. Three locks clicked open, and the door crept open. Stella's dark brown eyes beamed out at him and Josh gave her a brief smile.

"Can I come in?" he spoke quietly.

"Josh. Yeah. Uh – just give me a sec." Stella began, walking away from the door and grabbing a t-shirt. Sliding it over her barely covered torso, the Constable opened the door and welcomed her superior in. Shutting the door behind him, the two stopped in the hallway and looked at one another.

"What's up?" Stella spoke; the dark bags under her eyes not even hidden by the shadows forming as a result of the poor lighting.

"Nothing's up. How're you coping?" Josh went; straight to the point.

"How d'you think, Josh? Really; how do you think I'm coping?"

"Shithouse." Josh admitted.

"That's an understatement." Stella shrugged. "I'm not coping, Josh. I don't know how too. How do you cope with losing your best friend? How would you cope if Lawson just died like that?" Stella shot back, her wide eyes beaming on at the man that had come over to be of some kind of help to her.

Stella's words were met by nothing but a powerful and underlining silence. Josh's eyes didn't falter. They stayed level on Stella's before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I dono." He admitted once more. "I wouldn't?" he spoke back after a moments thought. It was the truth. Because Josh wouldn't cope if he lost Lawson. They were family. He couldn't lose the one person he considered to be family. He just couldn't. So here Josh was – hoping that he'd be able to help Stell', when in actual fact, there was literally nothing that he could do. She needed to see someone that was a professional. Enforcing that was more or less the best thing Josh could do.

"You talked to anyone about it?" Josh changed the subject, following Stella down the hallway and into her lounge where the both of them sat opposite one another.

"Nope. No one except you." She spoke simply.

"Why?"

"What's talking going to do, Josh; really? I need meds – and I know I need them – but – I don't think I'm ready to go to shrink sessions. Lawson thinks it's what I need and Shannon does too… but… I just don't think I have it in me to go." Stella pushed. It was a personal thing. Going to see a psych of any kind just screamed self-weakness in Stella's eyes. It was a sign that you couldn't soldier through anymore on your own. It was a cop thing. They were trained to experience loss; it came with the job – so technically – they all felt as if though they weren't meant to feel when someone died; regardless of how close they were to the person who'd passed away. Sadly though, it didn't work that way.

"Ya' need'a go, Stell'." Josh encouraged. "I'll go with ya' if you need someone – but you need to go and see a psych." Josh pushed more; sincereness in his tone.

Stella looked back, rubbing her hands over her face. She knew it had to be done… but not yet. She couldn't go yet. No matter how much she needed to, she just couldn't. She wasn't ready to admit defeat.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Ties

**A/N: The third chapter! Thank you all for the reviews; I've loved them all. Thank you so much for the support and keep the reviews coming! They really do fuel my urges to write on. I do hope this chapter appeals to you all. Sit back and enjoy; it was a thrill to write. **

Chapter 3 – Broken Ties

"_So you see Christian – beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. It is the interpretation of something which makes it beautiful, not what it looks like or how, if it is a living thing, behaves."_ Stanislav rambled to a halt, his lecture holding Christian's interests completely. _"Take love for an example. Do you have a lady?"_ the Russian businessman quirked.

"_I do. Kids too."_ Christian admitted, a proud-father smile pulling tightly over his features. There was no denying that the last hour and a half had been time well spent in Christian's eyes. Hearing words of wisdom from a man that slowly but surely, he'd begun to idolize for reasons which seemingly kept adding up.

"Ah – very good!" Stanislav applauded. _"You find your lady attractive. You love her – because you interpret her a certain way. You know her. You've experienced her ups and downs, her positivity's and her negativities. She is – in your interpretation of her; beautiful in every way. If I looked at her, though, perhaps, I will not see such a beauty. I shall see a nice woman – kind and considerate. But not beautiful."_ Stanislav concluded with a nod. _"You see; experience and interpretation with an object or a person is what defines beauty."_

The words that were echoing on into Leon's earpiece made him roll his eyes in complete and utter boredom. He'd had to work longer shifts as a result of this whole 'tactical protection' thing. Then again, he wasn't really needed and for the most part, all he had to do was listen to Christian's constant 'God talk' and some of the boring and pointless shit lectures that Stanislav offered back in reserve. All of which were drowned out by the marvellous sound of crunching chips and action flicks; shot up on the widescreen Intel screens that Leon used for his day in and day out business. Clicking into his earpiece, Leon crunched away on his sweet chilli chips. "Christian, can you do us a favour?"

"Sure Leon. What's up?"

"When your comrade over there decides he wants to have a spiel about his life experiences and beauty or whatever the hell his been talking about for the past two hours – turn your bloody mic. off!" Leon replied edgily. A grinning crossing his lips with the sound of Christian's frantic hands pulling the earpiece out of his own ear as a result of the sudden yelling voice of the Intel officer making a distinct effort to deafen him.

"Will do, Leon." Christian spoke back finally.

"Oh – and Christian!" Leon called back. There was a slight delay as Christian fixed his earpiece.

"Yeah?" finally came back.

"Turn off your camera feed to. It's interfering with my bloody movie quality. The comps just want to show me you, you and more you with your Russian boyfriend." Leon snickered back.

"Doing it now." Christian spoke back, pushing his camera on the vest into offline and turning off his mic. so that Leon wasn't being hassled by pointless crap for the remainder of the long night. One in the morning came quickly through and Christian, Leon and the Russian businessman all had one another to annoy until sunlight was up. But Christian had other plans.

"Look – uh – Mr. Devonski –." Christian began.

"Please, call me Stanislav." The Russian cut off.

"Stanislav." Christian corrected. "I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day – and well – there's no need both of us being up until morning." Christian stated truthfully. Though before Stanislav could respond a firm hand knocking on the door echoed and Christian jumped to his feet. Looking at the door assessing it, a little uncertain of how to deal, the Constable hesitated forward.

"Who is it?" he called.

No response.

"Who's there?" he tried once more, a little louder this time.

There was silence. For a moment. Calm.

Then came the sound of smashing glass and the window in the bedroom of the safe house was breached by a man wearing a balaclava. Sawn-off shotgun in hand, the man charged towards Christian who quickly pulled his weapon. The balaclava wearing hit man pulled his gun up too, aiming at Christian.

"Put your weapon down, now!" Christian called firmly, his finger shaking on the trigger while he aimed down his sight. "Do it now!"

"Shoot him, Christian!" Stanislav forced. "Shoot him!"

The hit man hesitated and quickly switched his aim to Stanislav. The Russian man dived for cover and with his movements, grabbed Christian's weapon and rolled to a halt; his back firmly slamming against a wall. Aiming the police issued weapon towards the hit man, now adjusting his aim – the Russian discharged one well placed shot into the targets head, and the man fell down dead. Standing back to full height, Stanislav looked at the blood splattered wall that had been behind his target. A smile crossed his features. But then his eyes snapped to Christian. He had a weapon. He could shoot the guy, up and run and do his own thing. But he wasn't going to do that. He liked Constable Tapu – and he'd play useful; for now. Holding the gun out in front of him, Stanislav slowly paced towards Christian and handed the Constable the weapon.

"You must understand. I did this out of necessity. He was going to kill me." Stanislav lipped. "You must tell no one."

"It… it doesn't matter. They've got it on our vest cam." Christian spoke; still feeling the impact of the shock, holstering his weapon.

"No. You turned it off; remember?"

Then it struck him. Christian hadn't turned the vest cam on since Leon had asked him to snap it off. And so he nodded. For some reason, Christian felt as if he was indebted to the guy before him; as if they'd formed some sort of pact – protecting one another and having each others backs.

"Okay." He breathed finally. "What – what are you going to do with the body?"

"Dump it. Come on… give me a hand with this, would you?"

"Nah… look…. I can't do this."

"Christian!" Stanislav snapped aggressively; his true side starting to show. "You remember that _beautiful _wife and those children you have? I know of them. Do you want to know what I can do to them, Christian? I can tell you what I can arrange. You help me – or that pig-fucking-whore better hope that the beauty does truly lie in the eyes of the beholder!" Stanislav's fury and his harshness broke Christian and the Constable suddenly snapped out of his warped sense of the world. Cop's couldn't be friendly with criminals; no matter what. It didn't work. It wasn't the order of the world.

"What do you want me to do?" Christian spoke, defeated.

...

Kerry's eyes were focused on the road up ahead, her hands placed on either side of the wheel and her phone on loudspeaker; sitting in the phone holder she had attached just to the right of her windscreen. From it came the distinct voice of someone that the police force could've done without; Commissioner Steven Hoff-Bauer. Ironically however, the message he was conveying was one that Kerry had longed to hear for at least a year and a half now. Miguel Venture's trial was over and he'd got some serious time. Dom's death wasn't going to go unaccounted for because finally, the legal system got its head out of its ass and set the criminals who made the world shithole in their rightful place. Nothing could wipe the smug smile off Kerry's features today; nothing. Her immediate reaction after hearing the words were to get onto Lawson and tell him the good news – but there was something about this that would've been a hundred times better if it was done in person. So the Superintendent held off. Lawson could wait until she arrived at base.

Weaving her car between the two carefully parked TR vehicles, Kerry dispatched from her unmarked car and paced towards the Intel offices. Head held high and heels clacking away as she went; the Superintendant offered a thoughtful Lawson a nod.

"Can I have a word, Lawson?" Kerry offered.

"Yeah. Give us a sec, Kerry." Lawson responded, standing up from his desk and walking calmly into the hallway which Kerry had retreated into.

"What's up?" Lawson quirked with a raise of his brow and a tight pull of his lips.

"I just got a call from the Commissioner." Kerry smirked. She couldn't help but feel a little amused at the sudden attitude change of the Senior Sergeant. Immediately when mentioning someone like Steven Hoff-Bauer – Lawson assumed it was something pretty bloody shithouse that was going to come next. But this time – it was quite the opposite.

Finally, Kerry broke the silence being shared between them with a sigh of almost relief, and a releasing of the anguish that she'd had up until this very point. "Venture's been sentenced and he got some serious time."

"You're not shitting me are you?" Lawson shot back, making sure he wasn't celebrating too early – just in case this was Kerry's idea at some sort of a sick prank. The facial expression she offered the Senior Sergeant however clarified that this was genuine.

"You beauty!" Lawson smiled back. Finally, some justice. The legal system – even despite how much Lawson had doubted it over the past two years, had come through for him. What he believed it wasn't being thrown out the window; it was still solid – it was just going through some shaky times. "This is some bloody good news, Kerry." The complete truth behind Lawson's words and the thrilled feelings he had were unexplainable. Finally, he felt as if he could let go of the guilt that surrounded Dom's death. He finally felt and knew that everything he could do to justify his decision that day was done. He'd done everything he could now to make what happened and the call he made right. None the less – with all that pressure dispelled, one thing remained; the guilt of letting Dom go down into the 'live bombed area'. That guilt would never run astray – and Lawson would have to live with that feeling everyday of his life.

Though it wasn't long before Lawson had to get his head back into work and it was the sound of Leon's voice that brought that fact to him. Giving Kerry one last genuine smirk of gratitude for her efforts to come down and fill him in, the Senior Sergeant tracked back into the Intel offices.

"What's up, Leon?"

"Uh - … I just got onto the camera's Kerry set up around the safe house the other night." Leon hesitated. "Some serious shit went down there." And with a click of the mouse, a video began to play. Lawson's eyes were locked on the screens and he watched on as the situation at the safe house from the night before played out. The shocked look on Christian's face – the shooting – everything. Though the one thing that was missing was sound. Lawson fell pale and his face had a cold-stone-like emotionless look set over it. Good news followed by instant bad news; it seemed to just be one of the perks of the job these days.

"Leon. Get me some bloody sound on that clip."

"Uh… I can't." Leon closed his eyes with the words.

"Hang on. What d'you mean? Tap into Christian's bloody comm. system and get me some sound, yeah?" Lawson shot back, irritation presenting itself more and more as he neared the end of his patience.

"I… I had Christian turn his comm's. and camera offline." There was a certain apologetic feel to the words.

"What the hell are you talking about, Leon?" Lawson snapped back.

"Look – Lawson – it's a long bloody story, okay! Just go down there and talk to him yourself. There's nothing more I can do for you from here!" Leon snapped back, trying to defend himself. "I screwed up, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, Leon. I want you to do your job right so I don't have to come in here and grab you by the bloody ear to sit you down and do your work properly!" Lawson cussed back marching out of the offices and towards the hallway. Why Christian hadn't reported this was something that was making Lawson fume – and the fact that – from the video footage, Christian helped dispose of a body was only screaming that the Constable was straying away from the path of a police officer; at least one that wasn't corrupt as all shit.

...

Pulling up at the safe house in his TR vehicle, Lawson slammed the door shut as he marched towards the residence of the Russian man. Opening the door forcefully and charging in, Lawson snapped a quick look at where there was blood on the wall in the video. It'd been cleaned away, and a stain from the cleaning product was evident. His eyes proceeded to snap to Christian, whose eyes were trained uncased on Lawson.

"Mr. Blake!" the Russian man called, but Lawson raised his hand and silenced him with one fluent motion.

"Shut up, Devonski." He snapped. "Christian – come here." Lawson tried to sound firm without allowing his emotions to take over. He didn't manage it too well; his words screamed that he was about to unleash on the Constable for the shit he'd done the night before. Stepping out of the house and advancing towards the TR vehicle, Lawson snapped quickly around to face Christian.

"What the hell happened here last night?"

"Sorry?"

"Christian. Don't play games with me. What. Happened?" Lawson warned, putting clearly emphasis on his words.

"Nothing!" Christian grunted, his words packing punch but barely beyond a whisper.

"Do you wanna' lose your job? No – better yet – do you wanna' do time in prison? You're an accessory to murder, Christian – do you get that?" Lawson taunted with a serious look on his face. "Now either you come bloody clean with me, or the uniforms can have ya'. I'll take your badge, your gear and your bloody gun. Now, I'll ask you again. What happened her last night?" Lawson offered once more; his emotions falling back in check once he recalled that he had to be the leader and father-figure in situations like this – rather than the aggressive, maniac boss that was going to slam the book in his teammates face.

Christian swallowed carefully and his heart pounded. Darting his eyes around, the Constable struggled to hold eye contact with his superior – but eventually – he managed to stop wandering.

"Some – some guy broke into the safe house last night. I didn't shoot; Devonski got the gun off me and shit the guy." Christian shrugged.

"Bullshit." Lawson snapped back instantly.

"That's what happened, Lawson!"

"Christian – we've got footage of you helping to dispose of the bloody body. Kerry put cameras up in the safe house as a precaution for something like this. There's no bloody sound – so you need to tell me what you two talked about before you conceded to helping him, yeah?" Lawson almost begged. He didn't want to lose another member of his team.

"He threatened me. He threatened my girl and the kids." Christian struggled out.

"Shit. Christian – why didn't you just call for back-up?" Lawson heaved uneasily.

"I acted on what I thought was right at the time. I'm not risking the people I love. I'll risk my life willingly – but no there's."

"No, no. That's not protocol, Christian. You call this shit in, you don't go freelancing and making bargains with criminals, you understand?" Lawson shook his head, unconvinced.

"Well it's done now, Lawson. So report me and let's be done with it. I'll face court, tell my piece and get off under a pleading extraordinary circumstance or something." Christian stated.

"No." Lawson sighed. "This goes against everything I believe in, but here's what we're gonna' do." Lawson plotted back to Christian. "You're going to advise myself and the rest of TR where the body's been dumped. We're going to check your weapon for prints, find signs of Devonski's prints on the gun and signs of fired-residue on his clothes. If he claims you were involved – he'll have no evidence to support his claims and you'll get off."

"But he does have evidence, Lawson. The video footage." Christian replied, arching his brows, slightly confused.

"Leon – do me a favour and remove the footage of Christian from the central database. Make a backup disc and store it somewhere safe, yeah – just in case we need it at a later date." Lawson clicked into his comm.

"Done Lawson." Leon replied.

With a nod to Christian and a shrug of the shoulders, Lawson plotted back carefully; "What footage?"

A genuinely thanking smile crossed Christian's lips and he tilted his head to the side slightly confused.

"But, Lawson – won't Devonski get off with self defence?"

"Maybe. No way to know really. Fact of the matter is, anything that has a copper helping a crim do his work – despite the motive turns to the shit. The big guys will make sure you're out of the force before the footage finds its way into the wrong hands, so way I see it – no point risking it. Especially with a bunch of corrupt dicks who'll what whatever they can to get peering eyes off of their shithouse policing techniques." Lawson nodded back truthfully. Patting Christian firmly on the shoulder, Lawson lured him along.

"Come on. You need to get back to the station."

"What about, Devonski?"

"Nah, nah. Don't worry about him mate. I'll stay here while you go and get some rest, yeah? Leave this whole situation with me – I'll get it sorted." Lawson promised, tossing the keys to the TR vehicle over to Christian. The Constable offered the Senior Sergeant a nod of gratitude; weaved into the car and ignited the engine. Watching as Lawson made his way towards the safe house, Christian quickly ducked his head out of the car.

"Hey Lawson?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4 It's a two way road

**A.N: Sorry this took so long. It's been tiresome around here and I didn't get a chance to make the final touches to this chapter. But now it's done! Thank you all for your reviews, and please, keep them coming! Really glad to hear you are all enjoying this storyline. It's fun to write it up! Fear not, there'll be more Shannon/Lawson to come but at the moment – we're building up to the main plot to the story! So please, once more, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4 – It's a two way road

There was coldness in the air today. A dense fog clouded over the streets of Melbourne, and generally, it seemed like a day that wasn't going to start or end well. The mood and the feel of the day pulsed from the surroundings and the unwanted misty-like-fog that consumed even the tallest of buildings. Road users were struggling to keep a keen eye on the road and pedestrians making their way through the poorly lit streets had to rely on the headlights of vehicles on the road to determine when it was safe to cross a road. In short, however, what today was – was a day that was going to provide medical emergency after medical emergency. The perfect day for a hit & run. The perfect day for a robbery. No cop in their right mind was going to even attempt a pursuit in this weather. Not with the wetness settling of the roads from the overpowering mist. And so there TR was; bound to their desks by the sheer fact that there was nothing outside that they were going to be able to do. Charlie had lay down the law. Catch up on paper work, have a coffee and converse; apparently that was the new technique on team building.

Though, as much as Charlie wanted to thing he held all the cards, there was one person in particular in tactical response that was going to flaw that view constantly. Lawson Blake. The Senior Sergeant was constantly working. He didn't have paperwork to get on top of. His overly long shifts and commitment to the team made sure of that – and hence – whilst the rest of TR pattered away at their keyboards, cussing and groaning in irritation, Lawson was plastered in place behind Leon, looking over his shoulder at his every movement and making sure that the Intel officer didn't get a day off just because TR weren't out on the field.

"Leon." Lawson made his presence known, arms folded as he gazed over the curly haired civilians shoulder.

The Intel officer's head snapped around to meet Lawson's gaze. "Jesus, Lawson!" he heaved uneasily. "You scared the shit out of me."

There was no regret present on Lawson's face and it almost seemed as though the comment had flown right over his head.

"Do us a favour would ya'?" Lawson began. "Get me a back check on this Stanislav Devonski guy?"

"Can I ask what for?" Leon piped back, eyes scanning Lawson's face for any sign of the intention.

"Yeah, you can. Doesn't mean I'm gonna' tell you though, does it?"

"Well, Lawson – I'm the one with the information at my disposal. Start talking?" Leon bargained with a smug grin. Even when Lawson wanted to completely disregard Leon's words, he knew the civilian had a point. With an unintended sigh, the Senior Sergeant rolled his eyes irritably.

"Something just doesn't check out, yeah? Why's this guy all of a sudden want to plead against these guys? Something's gotta' have sparked him. I wanna' know what." Lawson summed up briefly. "Now would you do what I bloody asked before I get Charlie to kick your ass out of here?"

Leon's fingers began to patter away frantically, and his eyes flashed from the keyboard to the screen numerous times – before finally – he hit the enter key and up popped a background check on Mr. Devonski.

"Okay…." Leon drawled. "Stanislav Devonski, aged forty-five is a businessman with residency in Russia. A regular visitor of Australia, Stanislav has a branch off business in the country…. Blah, blah, blah…. There's nothing here, Lawson." Leon read. "Hang on." He snapped quickly after. "Devonski's been charged with illegal weapons and drug transports. This guys the Russian mafia's main source of everything that's worth owning, Lawson." Leon's eyes scanned some more of the words piling up. "After the charges…. He wasn't able to secure a Visa to return to Australia and continue his high income imports and exports business…. Lawson – he's used the legal system to screw itself over. He's not here to bloody plead against the mafia – he's here to re-take control of what he lost after his departure. Don't need a Visa when you're shipped in as a witness under police protection, do ya'? Smart bastard." Leon's voice ran through quickly, his eyes flashing back to Lawson once he'd finished. "He's stalling us."

It made sense. Lawson knew it, and hence, he didn't ask any questions. Until the hit man came to mind.

"Nah, nah. Can't be Leon. Why'd the Russian's send a hit man to kill him?"

"He's trying to seize control, Lawson. Usually that means there's someone else in charge that's happy where they are. Best way to stay happy is to kill the competition." Leon shrugged matter of factually.

Lawson's eyes tracked to the floor as he thought about what Leon was saying. TR had really got themselves into the shit – but more than that – the Victorian Police Force and the Federal Police alike had played a helpful force, and an unknowing accessory to the smuggling in of criminals.

"'Right – Leon, get me Kerry on the phone, would ya?" Lawson pointed to the phone set at the side of Leon's high-tech computing equipment. "We're going to the safe house and making arrests – and we're doing it now."

But Leon didn't move. His eyes had found there way back to the computer screens in front of him. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes seemingly looked a little more glazed over than usual.

"What is it Leon?" Lawson finally managed.

"Ah – Lawson…. Devonski's supply of weaponry was inclusive of explosives. Turns out some of his supply was used in the attack on Melbourne. He played a part in…" Leon couldn't finish his sentence, but Lawson knew well and true where he was heading.

"Dom." The Senior Sergeant concluded, receiving a simple nod from Leon. Just when Lawson thought all of this was done. That everyone that had any part in what happened to Dom had received their just deserts; this came up. A pulsing feeling in either side of the Senior Sergeant's temples made him feel a little heavy headed and he almost felt as if he was going to collapse. With some determination however, Lawson managed to stay on his feet and with his left hand, he cupped the forefront of his head. "Okay… Look… Get Kerry on the line." Lawson repeated.

Leon obliged quickly, and tapped away at Kerry's number.

There was a slight pause.

"Hey Kerry, its Leon. Lawson needs to have a word." The Intel officer put simply, handing the phone off to the Senior Sergeant.

"Kerry." Lawson acknowledged.

"Yeah, Lawson; what is it?" Kerry uttered back.

"We're making arrests on Devonski. This shitheads not here to dog on his guys, Kerry. He's used the force to legally gain access to the country. After some illegal shit he was caught for – he lost the rights to a Visa. He's here to re-gain control of the Russian mobsters; not oppose them." Lawson tried to explain – but even to himself he was sounding a little naïve.

"Oh, Lawson. You've got no grounds to make arrests."

"He killed someone last night, Kerry. That's enough for me for now. We can hold him at least on that, and then we can gather enough evidence to sentence him." Lawson slammed back.

"Sorry?" Kerry dropped back through the line. "He killed someone? Oh, shit – Lawson…. Why am I only just hearing about this now?"

"That doesn't matter, okay? I just need the go ahead from you."

"Oh… Lawson – you're gonna' have a lot to say for yourself when I'm next down there. Go on; make the arrest then. But if you're wrong…. This is all going to go to the shit." Kerry hung up.

Tossing the phone back to Leon, Lawson turned on his heel and made his way down the hall but he hadn't gotten far when he heard Charlie's voice calling him out from behind. Stopping in his tracks, the Senior Sergeant turned to face his superior and gave him an assessing look.

"Where are you off to, Lawson? We're base-bound, remember?" Charlie spoke firmly, pacing towards the officer he was addressing to narrow the distance.

"We _were._" Lawson lipped back. "I've got the go-ahead from Kerry to make an arrest on the guy we're supposed to be protecting. That's where I'm off to now." Lawson informed, folding his arms and tilting his head slightly to the right; his signature know-it-all smile crossing his lips.

"No. Lawson – you can't do that." Charlie snapped. "No matter what this guy does – the big bosses need him to testify against the Russian mobsters."

"Yeah, yeah – I get that Charlie. Thing is, from what Leon's gathered – Devonski's not here to testify anyway. He used us to bring him over here so he can retake control over his mob."

"Well wouldn't he just fly over if that were the case?"

"Can't. Criminal records stopping him, Charlie. This was his only way back. We were his only way back." Lawson explained.

"Smart prick. You got enough evidence of that to make an arrest?" Charlie squinted back, a little uncertain about the whole thing.

"Nah. I've got something else I can arrest and hold him on 'til we do though." Lawson nodded reassuringly back.

"- Lawson I really don't think this is the best way to-…"

"-Doesn't really matter, Charlie. I've got the go-ahead to make an arrest. I was just showing some courtesy by letting you know what's going on." Lawson shrugged, turning his back on his superior. Even despite how much Charlie wanted to shut this whole thing down – the fact that Lawson had a 'yes' from Kerry meant that his words were useless.

"Shan, Christian; with me!" Lawson called into the gym, signalling the officers with him.

"What's going on, Lawson?" Shannon piped, clipping her vest on over her standard uniform, rushing quickly to her partner's side.

"We're making an arrest on Stanislav Devonski."

"What? He's on our side, Lawson." Shannon added uncertainly, raising her brow in a confused fashion. Christian fell in behind the two officers, and his immediate thought was that Lawson's plan had turned to the shit and the Senior Sergeant needed to make an arrest based on the murder that occurred only the other night.

"Lawson. An answer would be nice?" Shannon quirked wittily back.

"Yeah, well Shannon – I don't have one. Get the car started." Lawson pointed, watching as the Sergeant reluctantly made her way off without any new information to add to the reason they were suddenly being dispatched to make unplanned arrests.

"Lawson." Christian called as the Senior Sergeant began on his way for the passenger side of the TR vehicle.

"Yeah mate?" Lawson turned.

"Did word get out about me helping Devonski? Is that why we're making arrests?" Christian spoke nervously under his breath.

Lawson shook his head, advancing back to Christian and giving him a pat on the shoulder. It spoke more than what Lawson was going to say. There was no way Lawson was going to allow Christian to get in trouble for trying to protect his family. It just wasn't right.

"Nah – Christian; you're all good. I'm making arrests on the grounds of the murder Devonski committed – but judging by how much the big-bosses want a testimony from the guy, the charges will be dropped and the evidence disregarded. I only need the charges to stick for a couple of hours – just so we can look into something else we can hold him on. Something that'll convince the higher-up's that Devonski's not here to confess." Lawson explained truthfully with a smile. "You're gonna' be alright mate. Don't worry about it, okay?" Lawson promised.

"Yeah." Christian smiled half-heartedly back. "I just… Thanks for this, Lawson. I owe you one." The Constable finally managed to lip out.

Giving the Constable a simple nod, Lawson offered a pleasant smile back and signalled everyone to get a move on. Ducking into his vehicle and shutting the door, the Senior Sergeant was ready to get out there and make a difference. He was finally ready to arrest this asshole that had played mind games with a member of his team, and turned him into an accessory to murder – but more than that – Lawson was ready to erase the last individual that was involved in what happened to Dom.

...

Pulling up at the safe house, Lawson, Shannon and Christian weaved out of the TR vehicle and their eyes traced across the building before them. It was quiet and the lights were off inside. The officer scheduled to be standing at the door was nowhere to be seen and immediately, an unsettling feeling churned in each and everyone's stomach. Clicking into her comm. Shannon began on her way towards the house.

"Leon – can you see whether an officer was scheduled for guard duty today? From what we know there was, but no ones here."

"Ah…. Yeah, Shannon; there should be someone on duty. A Constable Harrison." Leon clicked back almost immediately.

Christian tracked carefully behind Lawson and the Constable did his best to seem as if he was composed, but being back where he'd been threatened – where his family had been threatened; it was affecting him. He felt his hands building up with sweat and his forehead felt as if he had a temperature coming on. Constable Tapu, quite simply, didn't want to be here.

"Alright, Shan – take a look 'round back. Christian, you and me are gonna' give the house a walk through." Lawson stated and watched as Shannon dispatched for the rear of the safe house. Drawing his pistol and pushing it out in front of him and allowing it to lead his movements, Lawson stepped towards the house and used his right hand to part the door, allowing easy access for his partner and himself. Christian had drawn his weapon also, following close behind the Senior Sergeant.

"Constable Harrison, if you are on premises, reveal yourself!" Lawson called across the home.

No answer.

"Mr. Devonski, if you are here, please make yourself known also!" Lawson called yet again.

But once more; no response.

Quickly advancing, the Senior Sergeant cleared the back section of the safe house while Christian tended to clearing the front area – but both found nothing and by the time they'd met up in the hallway they could simply offer one another uncertain looks. The sound of Shannon stepping through the front door drew immediate attention from the male officers, and her words confirmed Lawson's worry.

"Nothing." She uttered.

"Shit. Devonski's onto us. His done a runner." Lawson cussed, holstering his pistol and clicking back into his comm's. "Leon; tell Kerry that Devonski's made a run for it. I repeat, tell Kerry that the person if interest previously under protection is now a target." Lawson shot.

...

The small room wasn't very well lit, but it was enough to calm the nerves and allow someone to feel comfortable within its midst's. Honestly, if Stella weren't a cop and it wasn't in her job description to hate Psych's – she may have actually enjoyed the environment and mood of the place. But this wasn't about the room. This was about Michael. About admitting that she needed help dealing with Michael. Because like she'd said to Josh; she wasn't dealing. She wasn't living. She was just existing.

Though Josh was good. He'd taken time out of his nights to come and see Stella – to talk to her – to empathize with her – and eventually, he got results. At times, the sessions with Josh were feeling like free shrink sessions in themselves, but sadly, the Sergeant couldn't provide all the answers, the meds that Stella needed and the legitimate help that she required. He was a friend that she could talk to; not an expert. But here he was, sitting with her in the psych's office, holding her hand firmly because she'd asked him too. He was the perfect friend. He was someone that didn't ask why people needed things, but instead, offered up his services wherever he could help.

"You gonna' be alright if I head off?" he asked through the silent air, looking at the Psychologist who'd made her way into the room.

Stella nodded.

"Thanks for this, Josh. For everything." She smiled sadly, squeezing his hand tighter in her own. And then she released it. It was Josh's cue to leave and he took it openly and willingly. He couldn't help her through this part of her journey; the interview with the Psych was just something Stella had to face on her own. A new instalment in the uphill journey. Eyes blinking once Josh had disappeared from view, Stella turned her attention to the woman that was now sitting opposite her.

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

But Stella didn't speak. She couldn't. And so she just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 I can't lose you

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They've been really amazing and I've loved reading each and everyone. Here's a much longer part than usual – but I hope you enjoy no less. Plenty of action and, I think, finally, the team's getting back together to do what they do best. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next instalment! **

Chapter 5 – I can't lose you

"You either let me go, Senior Sergeant, or the beautiful young Sergeant and the Senior Sergeant you put a wonderful show on for me with will die. The choice is yours."

Lawson's eyes were trained straight ahead at the bank before him, and with the hands free device clipped over his ear; the Senior Sergeant hesitated to click the talk button back. But finally, he did.

"Okay – okay!" there was a short pause as Lawson plotted his words carefully. "You've got a free road out of here, Devonski." Lawson spoke defeated, his hands ripping the earpiece from his ear. Casting it onto the portable table that had been set up in front of him, an agitated groan escaped Lawson's lips. He'd been one-upped by Stanislav yet again and it was starting to become a far too regular occurrence.

The sound of a door sliding open and three balaclavaed men emerging signalled police to aim their weapons, but Lawson instructed them all to lower their firearms. And just like that, Stanislav and his most trusted entered their escape vehicles and departed the heist without even an ounce of resistance. The Russian Mafia had the police rapped around their little finger, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Not Lawson, not Josh, not Charlie and not even Kerry. This whole op. had turned on its head – and the only people that could be blamed for the sudden mess were the Victorian Police Force.

_**FOUR HOURS EARLIER….**_

Here she was after being off work for the past few weeks. Her hair pulled neatly back, her uniform sitting easily over her physique. Though there was one thing different about her uniform. Her rank insignia; Stella Dagostino, even despite her absence has been promoted to a Senior Constable. Something she'd always been challenging Michael with during their first years as officers. Trying to beat him out in an attempt to show who the 'true' police officer of the two of them was. But Michael somehow managed to get his rank first. And he wasn't here to see Stella get her stripes. He wasn't here to give her a pat on the shoulder and a teasing 'nice try, but a beat you' speech. No; Stella had to face her achievements on her own – and it was for that reason – she had felt as though she'd achieved nothing. A couple of extra white imprints on a black piece of fabric, stitched onto her dark blue uniform. It meant nothing. Materially, it was present and people could see it – but the whole ranking procedure meant more to Stella. It was a competition and a game she'd played at with Michael. A game that had been long expired, for all the wrong reasons. But here she was even yet; broken, defeated – but pushing on.

The psych's had told her that she was allowed to work; or at least that she was fit for duty. There was nothing Lawson, Charlie or Kerry could say to send her home now. She was on her meds, she was starting to deal and apparently the second best thing for a busy mind other than venting your feelings was work.

"Stell'." Lawson spoke, rounding the corner; a surprised and unexpecting look plastering itself across his previously smug features.

"Hey Lawson." Stella offered, closing her locker and buttoning the final buttons of her shirt up before making an effort to make herself look neat by tucking it into her pants.

"Uh," Lawson broke. "What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like, Lawson? I'm working." Stella responded pointedly, her eyes not focused on the Senior Sergeant, but rather her shoe-laces.

"No you're not." Lawson put back simply, advancing towards Stella and giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Sit." He instructed, signalling to a bench with his eyes.

Seemingly, Stella followed her superior's instructions. It was habit, but furthermore, she didn't feel like arguing about something so petty. She may have been willing to work, but she wasn't willing to utilize the same amount of energy she used to. That part of Stella was left in the hospital room the day Michael died.

Taking a seat next to his teammates, Lawson clasped his hands together and allowed them to drop motionlessly between his parted legs. His elbows kept level by the resting surface of the Senior Sergeant's knees.

"You need to deal with it, Stell'." Lawson began; 'it' referring to Michael's ordeal. "You can't just shove it aside and hope that it covers itself over – because it doesn't." A solemn look crossed Lawson's features. "I know how hard this is. I know – believe me. But working isn't what you need to be doing right now, Stell'. You need to be home, yeah?"

But Stella shook her head as sudden as Lawson had finished.

"Nope." She broke firmly into the air. "I can't be home, Lawson. I can't." she stated simply, finding herself absent of words when it came to describing why she couldn't be at home. She knew why. The influx of feelings that hit her abruptly, the sudden grief and longing for her best friend and love back. But how did you put that into words?

You didn't.

"The Psych's said I can work. You can't dismiss me." Stella offered back to her superior. Lawson simply nodded along.

"Yeah, I know that." He heaved.

"This is how I deal, Lawson. By working; keeping my mind busy. This _is_ me dealing."

"Alright, alright." Lawson shot back quickly, a mutual understanding for the method showing. "Just -…. Don't hold it all in, yeah? Shannon and I; we're here if you need us. Josh too." The by-the-book police officer uttered pleasantly; aspects of his true self showing through the shell of his working self.

"I know." Stella smiled thankfully.

"Well…" Lawson managed to break off topic, returning to his feet, "We're off to check out a murder. Devonski did a runner the other night, stole a police vehicle and apparently, now from what we've been told, shot the officer on duty." It was a short and brief explanation of everything Stella really needed to know. "You can ride with Josh and Christian in TR2." The Senior Sergeant offered, trying to act more positively towards Stella's idea of 'dealing' with Michael.

"Sounds good." The olive skinned officer returned, a brief smile creeping onto her lips.

"'Kay. See you out there then?" Lawson smiled back.

"Yup."

_**THREE HOURS EARLIER….**_

_**CHARLIE, LAWSON & SHANNON**_

"Lawson, we're pulling up at the crime scene now." Josh clicked into his comm. "Look's like Devonski's ditched the police vehicle he stole from the on-duty officer. I'll get back to ya' when we know more."

"'Right. Thanks mate." Lawson responded with a click back.

Stepping onto the soil beneath his feet, Sergeant Joshua made his way towards a suited police detective. The suit turned around at the sound of advancing officers, and his eyes tracked across Josh's features to Stella and Christian before his eyes finally found themselves resting back on the Sergeant.

"You must be Senior Sergeant Blake?"

"Sergeant Joshua." He corrected. "Senior Sergeant Blake was called out to a domestic on the way."

"Fair-o." the detective responded, waving Josh and the other officers to follow him. Trudging down a steep slope, the detective ducked under some tape that had been assigned to fence of the area from any curious public eyes. A few meters onwards, the distinct sight of camera flash-photography could be seen. A body was laying across the damp ground; a young police constable. Clearly a constable that had been forced to comply with Devonski.

"He was shot in the head; execution style." The detective allowed hid voice to creep.

Josh's features fell sour, and the age of the constable struck him. This was exactly like Michael. Someone else's poor family was going to have to go through the heartache that Michael's did. Other police officers were going to have to deal with losing a close mate.

"Shit." Josh finally managed. "Thanks." He offered the detective a nod and turned on his heels to find that Stella was looking elsewhere – doing her best not to allow her eyes to settle on an imminent reminder of what had happened to Michael. Christian had vanished back to the TR vehicle. That officer down in the ditch could've been him; he'd been in that very situation not two days ago. That reality was just something he couldn't overlook.

Pacing up the hill, Sergeant Joshua clicked back into his comm's. He had to tell Lawson what they'd found.

"Lawson?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Devonski killed a cop. Shot him point blank in the head."

"Shit." Lawson called back. "Alright – that's it. We're tracking this asshole down and bringing him in." Lawson broke off. "Leon; triangulate Devonski's phone would ya'?"

"_On it, Lawson."_

There was a brief pause as Leon did his work and the sound of the tactical response vehicle engine was all that could be heard in TR1. Charlie glanced out the window watching as buildings past by, and Lawson did much the same. Shannon kept her eyes trained steadily ahead, over taking the occasional vehicle here and there. But the silence was finally broken.

"Got him, Lawson!" Leon called back. "He's on the move, not two streets ahead of you. You should see him in…. now. He should be pulling out in front of you now!"

The eyes of the alert tactical response members tracked across the road in front of them and when a vehicle pulled out of a street to their left, Shannon slammed on the sirens and pushed her foot firmly against the pedal.

"That's him!" Charlie called, pointing him out just for safe measure. "Leon, Devonski is driving a white commodore; registration, tango-alpha-romeo-six-one-nine!"

"Pull right Shan!" Lawson called, being the typical back-seat driver he always was. He couldn't help but feel on edge; especially considering Devonski had sped up upon realizing that the police were on his tale. Weaving quickly around a car slowing her down, Shannon took TR1 into the right lane – blasting up the road at alarmingly fast rates. It was when her eyes caught the commodore making a sudden turn into a side-street that she slammed her foot on the breaks, skidded the tires across the tar road and put the car sideways before accelerating again and zooming out of the way of the oncoming traffic with her exceptional skills.

"Josh – where're you?" Lawson clicked into his comm's.  
>"We're at least fifteen off from where you are now, Lawson. You guys are on ya' on."<p>

"Nah, no worries mate." The Senior Sergeant responded, eyes flashing up and observing a distance slowly starting to broaden between TR1 and the fleeing target. "Keep on him, Shan!" Lawson pushed firmly, leaning over the front seat to get a better view.

"I'm on it, Lawson! Jesus…" Shannon finally retorted, the Senior Sergeant's pressuring finally building her up to a breaking point. No less, her attention was quickly stolen back the heart-pumping car chase at hand.

Though what Shannon didn't know was that the car chase was going to come to a very sudden stop. The commodore pulled suddenly to the side of the road, and four individuals dispatched from the vehicle and charged towards a bank. Shannon didn't have anywhere near enough time to stop, and the TR vehicle skidded past before coming to a complete halt and blocking the road. Charlie and Lawson sprung out, guns drawn and took aim at the targets as they entered the bank – but there was no time to shoot. Devonski and his men had secured their leverage; hostages within.

"Shit…." Charlie drawled out, turning his head away from the bank in an attempt to block it from his mind. Just what TR needed – a situation of extensive complexity which the political figures and high-up officers would be all over. Thankfully though, Devonski had thrown TR a lifeline when he, as unfortunate as it was, killed the young constable. It was clear now that he had ulterior motives to coming to Australia – and Leon's assumptions seemed all the more plausible. And just when things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, Josh called in through the comm's. with some much unwanted news.

"Charlie, Lawson – we're not gonna' be able to back ya' at the bank. The Russian's have planted a bomb on a bus and the drivers been instructed that if he stops – it'll detonate the explosive. We've gotta' do our best to get that situation under control." Josh regretfully uttered. "Odd's are uniforms are gonna' be down there with us, blocking off streets and trying to make sure nothings in the way of the bus… So you guys are on your own."

Pulling a hand through his hair, Charlie scuffed the front of his boot against the floor in sheer frustration. "For fuck sake!" his anger fuming more than clearly. "I'm sick of these Russian pricks being once step ahead of us. Lawson, establish communication with Devonski. Shannon, you and me are going in."

"Nah, nah, Charlie – it's too rushed. We need to figure out a plan here." Lawson retorted quickly. "You're not thinking clearly."

"Now's not the time to play leadership games with me, Lawson. Establish a line with Devonski." Charlie's determined eyes locked with Lawson and it was in that moment that the Senior Sergeant came to realize that nothing he said would sway his superior.

"Shannon let's go." Senior Sergeant Lewis called, drawing his sidearm and jogging along the side of the building. With a hesitant glance back at Lawson, Shannon readied to go along with Charlie, but Lawson caught her before she could.

"You be careful, yeah?"

"I will." Shannon smiled honestly back, leaning in and kissing Lawson gently on the lips.

"Promise me? I can't lose you, Shan." Lawson spoke softly back through the kiss, his hand running gently through Shannon's hair and then proceeding to brush gently across her cheek.

"I promise, Lawson."

_**THREE HOURS EARLIER….**_

_**JOSH, CHRISTIAN & STELLA**_

"VKC to tango-romeo-two, we have a bomb threat in which needs immediate response. It's been reported that a Russian male, identified now as a Drago Vidski hijacked and activated a remote-activated device on a bus – also sensitive to the speed of the designated vehicle. The vehicle is currently travelling through the Southbank area and precise co-ordinates have been dispatched to you. Respond and execute a tactical boarding of the vehicle and diffusion of the explosive device."

Josh grabbed at the radio and pulled it to his lips and gave a simple response. "Copy that, VKC. We're on it." And with a simple look, Stella knew to activate the sirens and speed off towards Southbank. There was no time to waste, because the more time the bus was on the road, the more likely uniforms were to fall back on their vehicle set up – preventing vehicles from passing through the path of the bus.

"Christian, do us a favour and get onto Kerry. Let her know what's going on." Josh instructed, pulling his mobile out of one of his pouches and passing it towards Christian. Clicking at his comm. Josh spoke up, "Charlie, Lawson – we're not gonna' be able to back ya' at the bank. The Russian's have planted a bomb on a bus and the drivers been instructed that if he stops – it'll detonate the explosive. We've gotta' do our best to get that situation under control."

Dialling away at the numbers, Christian finally hit the call button and pushed the phone against his ear. The dial tone repeated over and over before finally, the sound of Kerry's voice broke through the repetitive dial.

"Vincent?" she responded.

"Kerry – Hi – it's Christian. Uh, Josh told me to bring you up to speed with the call we just got."

"Oh, Christian – no need. I've been slammed by uniforms with calls to orchestrate the sealing off of roads and whatnot. I'll see you guys once all this shits done with." Kerry spoke unsettled back. "Put Josh on, would you?"

Pushing the phone away from him, Christian gave Josh a pat on the shoulder and offered him a nod, "Kerry wants to have a word."

Taking the phone, Josh responded. "Kerry?"

"Yeah – Josh. Look there's not much you can do with this. I mean – until we get on the bus, you guys are ineffective."

"I understand that, Kerry – but I think we're gonna' be the people who end up getting anywhere with boarding a high speed, explosive rigged bus, don't you think? We are a tactical unit after all." Josh responded tauntingly, almost daring Kerry to try and push TR2 off the bus deal and set them back to backing up Lawson. "I know the other guys need backup, Kerry – but that doesn't mean we disregard peoples lives."

"Yeah. You're right, Josh. Good-luck." Kerry spoke back bluntly, hanging up the phone.

By the time Josh had ended his phone call, Stella had come racing around a corner and was on the main road that the bus was on. Speeding up, the Senior Constable got the TR vehicle close against the speeding bomb and her eyes tracked away from the road ahead for a moment to see what was going on within. Blood splatters were cast across two of the windows and it was clear that someone had put up a resistance when the bomb was being implemented. There was no doubt that this was a decoy – implemented by the Russian mobsters to keep police resources and unit distribution minimal to the bank heist that was inevitably going to occur. It was a brilliant idea. Create a scenario where almost every cop and every vehicle needs to be situated around the city to keep roads clear – because eventually – this bus was going to find its way into the city itself, and keeping the streets clear was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult. Though the thought pattern was broken quickly and Stella's eyes flashed back ahead. She was blasting towards a car and she was inches away from a collision. Pulling quickly away from the right hand side the road, Stella entered a lane with on coming traffic before quickly overtaking the vehicle she'd almost impacted with. Josh and Christian were clenched up against their seats as the narrow misses kept coming by and by. Stella had almost had a head on with a truck in the lane before merging back in to close proximity with the bus.

"Eyes on the road from now, Stell'!" Josh pushed, giving her an assessing gaze. In all honesty, he wasn't sure her mind was on the situation at hand. Everyone was having those thoughts. Anything Stella did wrong was going to be linked back to the whole Michael situation.

"We can't board this thing." Josh spoke finally. "They're flying down this road and there's still too many cars on the roads. We're gonna' need to make contact with the driver and talk him through getting the speed to a minimal." Josh heaved. "First Kerry's got to do her part and get these bloody nuisances off the roads."

"Leon," Josh clicked, "does Kerry have ears on comm's yet?"

"Yeah – I'm here Josh." Kerry replied before the Intel officer could even open his mouth.

"You need to get these roads blocked Kerry and get these people out of here. We can't even try to board while there are all these cars around."

"Oh, Josh – give me some time here, would you?"

"Tell that to the people on the bus." Josh replied in short-tone.

"And Leon." Josh spoke once more.

"What's up, Josh?"

"Get me onto the driver of the bus. I need to speak with him."

"Will do. I'll get onto Metlink and see who was scheduled to drive today."

"Thanks."

_**ONE HOUR EARLIER….**_

_**CHARLIE, LAWSON & SHANNON**_

"Leon, put me through to the banks main phone would you?" Lawson spoke into his comm.

"Patching you through now." Leon responded quickly, pattering away at his keys. There was a few moments of pause time and then the dialling started. It only rang twice and then Devonski was on the phone; his smug, foreign tone seeping into the air.

"Senior Sergeant."

"Stanislav – you need to hand yourself over to authorities now. You've got yourself into some serious crap here, do you understand me? You killed once of your own, shot a cop, lied to police and you're now holding up a bank. You need to hand yourself in now." Lawson pushed in a firm tone. There was no denying how much he wanted to capture Devonski – especially now after hearing about his involvement with Dom's death.

"Oh…. Come now Senior Sergeant; we both know I am not going to be captured today. I have hostages…. I have a plan and I have two of your officers in my sights right now, ready to be shot and killed if you do not let me and my men leave."

Lawson froze and his eyes darted up from the monitors Leon had hacked into to show the Senior Sergeant what was going on inside. No matter how much Lawson wanted to capture this asshole; he wasn't going to have Shannon and Charlie getting killed as a result. He wasn't losing another two members of his team. Not again. Never again. The limited uniforms that had arrived to aid TR1 offered the Senior Sergeant uncertain looks. No one knew exactly what to do in the situation – especially because, in all honesty, the Russians held all the cards. The pause on Lawson's behalf proved to Stanislav that he'd hit a nerve with the officer on the other end of the line and so he broke through once more; a more personal and powerful push at what he was willing to do this time.

"You either let me go, Senior Sergeant, or the beautiful young Sergeant and the Senior Sergeant you put a wonderful show on for me with will die. The choice is yours."

Lawson's eyes were trained straight ahead at the bank before him, and with the hands free device clipped over his ear; the Senior Sergeant hesitated to click the talk button back. But finally, he did.

"Okay – okay!" there was a short pause as Lawson plotted his words carefully. "You've got a free road out of here, Devonski." Lawson spoke defeated, his hands ripping the earpiece from his ear. Casting it onto the portable table that had been set up in front of him, an agitated groan escaped Lawson's lips. He'd been one-upped by Stanislav yet again and it was starting to become a far too regular occurrence.

The sound of a door sliding open and three balaclavaed men emerging signalled police to aim their weapons, but Lawson instructed them all to lower their firearms. And just like that, Stanislav and his most trusted entered their escape vehicles and departed the heist without even an ounce of resistance. The Russian Mafia had the police rapped around their little finger, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Not Lawson, not Josh, not Charlie and not even Kerry. This whole op. had turned on its head – and the only people that could be blamed for the sudden mess were the Victorian Police Force. The sound of the car taking off brought Shannon and Charlie racing back outside and Charlie gave Lawson a furious look.

"What the hell happened, Lawson!"

"They…. They had you guys in their sights. There was nothing we could do. We couldn't risk it Charlie" Lawson spoke back, defeated and fuming with a feeling of failure and distaste for the way he'd dealt with the situation.

There was an understanding glance offered from Charlie – but no doubt – the same infuriating feeling was building in him as it was in Lawson.

"You, you – go and make sure the hostages are alright. Lawson, Shannon; let's go… media's going to all over this – and if we stick around much longer, our approach isn't going to be very quiet." But even before TR could escape the media cavalry had arrived. Another group to jab at the repetitive failures of TR in a time of great sorrow, loss and immense frustration. It was a dark and cold time for Victoria Police.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone. This story's been long awaiting an update and I was just unable to get one up due to writers block, the sudden influx of work – and therefore – as a result – a lacking of time to write. However, I'm more than willing to continue this now! This will be the last book of the set of three however. It's set to end things and had been from the start, but now I'm adamant that it has to conclude things. I feel that ending it would be the right thing to do; both for the story itself, and for you guys who've followed it from the start or even just tagged in along the way!

Basically this is a big thank-you to all of you, and a little ask:

Would you all be interested in reading on if I continued the story for the final five chapters?

Feel free to leave a review to let me know or even a Personal Message. Once I see if there is some support for it, I'll get right onto finishing Book 3 off…. And it's likely I'll be able to do that in the next two-to-three weeks.

- Thanks, LawsonTR.


	7. Chapter 6 Old Appearances

**A/N: The very much delayed Chapter 6! It's nowhere near what I hoped it to be, but you guys really deserved an update! Please review and let me know what you thought! Four chapters to go! Thank-you all so much for the ongoing support too! **

Chapter 6 – Old Appearances

The horde of reporters massing in front of the TR vehicle has Charlie and Lawson shoving through to get back to their vehicle. Shannon was doing her best to stay between the two superiors to the best of her ability, but it was near to impossible as a result of how excitable and eager the crowd was to get their story. Within all the pushing and shoving, the shouting and insanity Lawson felt a firm hand grab at his wrist and before he knew it he was pulled out of line. Rather than assisting Charlie and Shannon to retake their position in TR1 to get on their way after Devonski, he was being forced into a more open place where he could be talked to in a much more reasonable and calm manner. Struggling to keep a steady footing while he was getting dragged, Lawson began uttering.

"Let go of me!" he shoved and watched as the hand dropped away from his arm and the reporter fell to the floor, stopping herself from obtaining injury with her palms.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Lawson shot, his eyes levelling on the woman on the floor.

Within the next moment, the reporter turned her head and Lawson's jaw line tightened. The curly brown locks, the distinct smug smile and the vibrant eyes.

"Jacinta." He spoke.

"Hi Lawson. Nice way to say 'it's nice to see you again'." Jacinta spoke back, clearly annoyed at the fact that she'd been shoved over. Nonetheless, she didn't spend any longer on the floor, taking a hand Lawson offered her way to help her up.

"Look, yeah, I'm sorry. Are you right?"

"Fine. But I'll be better if you consider giving me some answers." She responded, her reporter outlook clearly shining through.

With a smug, mocking smile, Lawson retracted his hand and folded his arms over.

"I should've known that you'd want something." He uttered matter of factually. He was received with a smug look and a raise of the brow from Jacinta.

"You know, Lawson – you should have."

"What happened between us was just you tunnelling your way into an informant in the police force."

"If that helps you sleep at night." Jacinta shrugged, detaching herself from the true emotions she felt on the matter. "So are you going to give me something to work with or are you just going to piss off like you used to?"

With a frown, Lawson shook his head. "Jacinta-."

"-Lawson. Give me something to work with or you can just go." Jacinta interjected.

"Okay, okay." The Senior Sergeant broke.

"So what're you going to give me, Lawson?" Jacinta asked – flirting a little with the suggestiveness of her tone. Her slim fingers etched towards Lawson's hand and the Senior Sergeant had to grab at either of his forearms to deny himself from reaching out much the same. He'd be lying if he said that Jacinta didn't mean something to him. They'd been through a lot in the passed and as much as he loved and adored Shannon, there was this hidden, over shrouded longing that lingered deep within. Something Lawson didn't know existed until this very moment.

"Devonski-." Lawson began before being interrupted.

"I don't care about Devonski right now. I want to fix things. You can tell me all about him later – but right now – lets talk about what happened between us."  
>"Jacinta…. Look, I can't do this now."<p>

"You've got somewhere to be?"

"Yeah. My work doesn't just wait for me. This assholes going to get away if I don't head off now."

"And the ring on your finger; doesn't that stop you from talking to me?" Jacinta had a sinister smile playing at her lips – the idea of having Lawson's affection even when he was supposedly with someone else giving her a strange invigoration.

Rubbing the band on his finger, Lawson cast a shameful glance down at the floor before allowing his eyes to settle on the ring and then on Jacinta.

"We'll talk later."

"What about _her_?"

"Just…- Jacinta, can you just leave it?"

"Lawson!" Charlies' voice rang out from over near TR1, his hand waving the Senior Sergeant down. "Would you stop flirting and get your ass over here!"

Shannon's eyes were assessing the situation too, and a concerned look was tweaking either side of her lips; her blue eyes filled with wondering.

"I'll call ya' later." Lawson promised, jogging off the spot and heading for TR1, managing to get through much easier than before. Ducking into the vehicle and shutting his door, Lawson cast a hesitant look back at Shannon. The Sergeant made a specific effort to avoid looking at her partner.

"What was that about?" Charlie broke the silence.

"Nothing. Come on; let's get after Devonski before he one-up's us again."

What was he playing at? He cared about Shannon. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. Although, Jacinta was the first person that really saw eye-to-eye with him on work-based commitments. She was the first person to really mean anything to the Senior Sergeant. Shaking those feelings were impossible – but that didn't mean he was ready to give up everything he had and felt for Shannon Henry.

* * *

><p>"Are you a complete idiot? No, seriously – tell me how the hell you got your ass into the police force, let alone into the rank of Sergeant? Tell me!" Kerry wasn't coping well under all this pressure; especially when she was dealing with a police force that was fairly incompetent. She was used to dealing with the best; people like Charlie, Josh and Lawson – not the assholes that made up the uniforms. She was trying to block off roads to make sure people were safe and to make sure that people on the bus weren't going to have a head on collision with any wandering vehicles on the road. Furthermore, TR2 would actually be able to attempt to board the moving time-bomb. Yet here she was, two hours into trying to block off roads and at least fifteen minutes behind on the roads she didn't to block off because a handful of uptight, arrogant and prideful dickheads who didn't take kindly to taking orders from women were questioning the Superintendent's orders.<p>

"Get off your fat ass and do what I told you too!" Kerry signalled, her firm thrusting hand directing the careless sergeants on their way. Pulling a phone from her pocket, Kerry dialled Josh's number and waited, her breath slowing down as she began to calm herself from the situation she'd just been in.

"Josh, its Kerry. Yeah, look, we're a little behind on blocking off the roads so it's gonna' be a little while before you can start trying to board the thing. I've got the number of the driver assigned from Metlink for you though. It's a Harrison Danvers, aged forty-one. I'm sending the number through to your phone now. Are you gonna' be right to talk to him about this?" Kerry offered.

"Alright, we'll do our best to stay in line with the bus until you give us the go-ahead. I'll give the driver a call as soon as I get the message. If he answers, d'ya want me to charge him for answering the phone whilst operating a vehicle?" Josh responded, a broad grin creeping across his features and the sound of Christian laughing making Kerry smile all the more on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Josh. How you make times like these humorous is beyond me." Kerry chuckled back timidly.

With a smirk playing at his lips, Josh clicked the hang-up button on his phone before dialling in the number that Kerry had offered his way. There were a few rings on the line and then the distinct sound of murmuring could be heard from within the bus.

"This is Sergeant Brendan Joshua is anyone there?"

"Josh?" a familiar voice cracked through the phone. A voice that Josh was hardly expecting to hear. If he was right as to who he was matching the voice with the face this whole situation was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

"Josh is that you?" the voice crept back again.

"Tash." Josh spoke, his voice fading out somewhat as the shock sunk in.

Stella flashed her eyes off the road and onto Josh, her stomach knotting immediately once she had realized what was happening. There was an immediate conflict of interest and a whole new degree of person involvement in this operation now. Taking her left hand off the wheel, Stella clapped her fingers to her palm twice.

"Give me the phone, Josh." She wasn't asking. She was blunt and straight to the point. Nonetheless, there was no response from her superior officer. His index finger was still pushing the earpiece firmly against the side of his head and his eyes were fixated ahead.

"Josh; Give-me-the-phone." Stella sounded out, her words louder this time and enough to grab Josh's attention. He palmed it off to her before casting a glance out the window, his hand pulling over his face as he tried to keep composure.

Christian sat in the backseat, his concern completely with Josh.

But Stella of all people was keeping her head clear and at the ready. Placing the phone by her ear she allowed herself to take a deep breath and center herself before beginning to talk with Tash.

"Tash, it's Stella. Look. I've had to ask Josh to step down from talking to you as a result of the personal involvement he'd find in the situation." Stella began.

Tash already knew it all. Being a doctor, she was more than educated on these kinds of things.

"I know, Stella." She replied. "Look, our drivers not doing too well. He fainted just before and we've moved him out of the driver's seat and replaced him with a truck driver that was catching the bus."

"Alright, that's good Tash. Just make sure you keep an eye on the bus driver." Stella confirmed. "Were the candidates for the bus selected specifically or were you all just coincidentally on the bus itself?"

"No, it was completely random. My car broke down this morning and I didn't want to bother Josh so I bussed it." Tash chuckled a little, feeling silly now that she was in the situation she was in. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Josh was blocking out everything that Stella was talking to Tash about. This couldn't be happening. This whole situation was bad enough as it was, but to put Tash in danger of Josh failed to board the bus and defuse the bomb? This was just crazy. His lifeless eyes snapped back into motion after a few long moments of thought and quickly, he whipped his head back around to Christian.

"Get me the rappel line from the back and some latching hooks."

"You're not gonna' try anything now are you? It's not safe."

"Christian. The line and the hooks." Josh put pointedly.

"Okay." The constable succumbed, his eyes filling with concern.

Shuffling through an assortment of boxes, the youngest member of the team finally found what his superior was looking for and handed over the tools needed. Stella was too focused on maintaining a constant speed with the bus and so, she hadn't taken note of Josh's recklessness; something that was to much the relief of the Sergeant.

"Is anyone hurt on the bus? We can see blood splatters on the windows from here." Stella broke the silence of the call once more.

"Y-yeah. Uh. A young man was shot trying to stop the guys who were planting the bomb. We've stopped the bleeding…. But he's not in a good way."

"Alright. You're doing great, Tash. Just keep everyone calm on there, okay?"

"I'll try."

The line fell dead.

Dropping the phone into her lap and casting a look Josh's way, Stella shook her head.

"You're not gonna' try and board yet, Josh."

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna' do to stop me, Stell'? My fiancés on that bloody bus and the last thing I'm gonna' do is sit around waiting for Kerry to get back to us on when it's safe to jump ship." Josh retorted forcefully.

"Alright, hero. You wanna' get yourself killed? That's fine. But don't do it on my watch. I'm dealing with Michael, but don't make me deal with you too." Stella shot back, her honest feelings on the matter sprouting to life. It was enough to stop Josh from prepping to go out onto the bonnet to try his luck at jumping onto the bus. He said nothing, but his actions spoke a thousand words. Unlatching himself from the harness – Josh concluded that Stella was right.


End file.
